Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Voting Center/Archive/Featured Creations
The Featured Creation Archive is a compilation of all the entries which have won the Featured Creation category over the years. Featured Creation Leviathos You may have noticed the new Featured Creation section on the Main Page. Obviously, you have, as you're reading it now. This week's FC is the half-Noctian, half-Makuta known as Leviathos. First of all, he's a very popular character. Second of all, he's a very popular creation. He currently has a total of six known forms, and that's not counting the ones he has in the parallel universe. So, all of you, visit his article and take a good, long look at the gorgeous "known forms" section. ---- Stinger Dragon If I were able to use this emoticon, I would use it. Sadly, now that Wikia has removed the feature of using images from other sites, all I can use now to express this thing's awesomeness is my keyboard. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG ---- Varzinox Hello, Rotaxian. Welcome to the world. This place you are in is the digital landscape of Custom BIONICLE Wiki. Feel free to roam around and have fun killing people. You may notice that no one will even care, as characters get killed off all the time. Ah, what's that? You don't like me? Well, then that's your problem. Yes, you should get used to fixing your own problems. No one's going to solve them for you. No, I didn't mean it in that wa *is smashed to bits* ---- Magneon Ohmigoshthisisawesomesoimgoingtoraveaboutit likesomeannoyingtwitterfanaticsoyeahthisisone coolmocitsmagneoninhisreallycooldesertformbtw ushouldreadids5621sstoriestheyreawesome anywaywherewasiohyeahiwasravingabouthow awesomethismocisitssocoolseriouslynowimgoing totellallmytwitterandfacebookandytandemail friendsaboutthisbecausethismocissoawesome andsweetpotatoesarecoolnoteisaidtheabovetosee ifyourestillpayingattentionbutofcourseyourenot becausenooneactuallyreadsthisfarsoanywayitsa reallystabledesignlookscoolandomgihaveanew messageonfacebookbyebye No offense meant to those of you on Twitter. ---- Multi-Terrain Armed Vehicle This time, I won't say anything. I'll let the image speak for itself. Is this thing cool, or what? ---- Zorvahk So. has made yet another FC. Why am I surprised? I'm not surprised, actually. Quite interested, but not surprised. Anyway, Zorvahk is a species created by Makuta Verahk using viruses and protodermis, but we don't care about that because we're admiring the MOC right now. Instead, let's concentrate on the body design, and the head design, and the leg design, and the (no-offense) somewhat-average tail design. It's a nice, well-rounded MOC, and Oh, who cares? No one reads these things anyway. Just look at the pic... ---- Makura So...yet another epic FC created by and . OK, this week, we have this T-Rex looking guy, and since his bio is very long, I'll just sum it up in pretty simple words: He was one of the almighty guys until he created this guy, who looks suspiciously like this guy, but that guy rebelled, turned him into a T-Rex, and trapped him in stasis for a really long time. He awoke a long time later, and tried to destroy this place, but was foiled by these guys. Later he broke out from imprisonment, and once again wreaked havok here, and almost ate this guy. Well, that's basically his bio, in simple words, but aren't we supposed to be paying attention to the MOC? Oh well, you can look at the many pics on his page. Well, that's it for this week! ---- Millennium Alright then. This week, we've got the powerful entity known as Millennium as this week's FC, the leader of the mysterious Shadow of Ages. Since I have put so much detail into his biography, I won't say too much about him. All you essentially need to know is that he was created by these so-called wise creators who exiled him for being evil. He migrated to the Matoran Universe, where he founded the Shadow of Ages, a group devoted to altering the fabric of time itself, as well as the future. He soon battled this other guy who he gained a rivalry with and vowed vengeance, and has pretty much stayed glued to his throne on this weird volcanic island whilst he watches his plan unravel. But that's not what we're here to discuss, we're here to discuss the MOC. Well, despite his awesome look, his design is actually fairly simple. This collossus is remarkably tall, towering over several other MOCs I know to exist. His axe is also a key aspect in making him look awesome, though he looks cool without it, simply not as menacing. All in all though, he is an epic MOC. You can see plenty of pictures of him here, and read about his page here. ---- Matoran Vehicular Transport ATV left|200pxWell, this is unusual, a video as Featured Creation. How does that make sence? I'll tell you how it does:video or not, this is a seriously epic MOC! This week we have yet another FC by our very own Ids5621, an all terrain version of his Matoran Vehicular Transport. I don't really know the backstory behind this, all I know is that the MOC appeared in this story, with this bad turned good Toa. In the video, we have it being driven by this guy. Anyway, let's get on to the MOC. I can't begin to describe the complexity of this MOC, from the opening cockpit, to the spinning, to the Midak Skyblasters, to the other blasters, to the working treads, etc. Well, there is not much else to say, except that this is seriously amazingly epic. ---- Element Lord of Technology Alright, then: after a long and very dull wait, our next Featured Creation has been decided. This week, we have the behemoth known as the Element Lord of Technology (commonly referred to as ELT) in the spotlight, and even I must admit, he is quite a spectacle. The color scheme is not too clashing, or outgoing, and suits the MOC perfectly. The design is very unique, and appears to rely on few (if any) other MOC designs for support. Very well-proportioned, this menacing being could easily force you to give up your widgets with a mere glare from its massive eyes. Anyways, in simple, non-mind boring words, ELT is a very epic MOC that is worthy of this prestigious position. The creator of this should be very proud of himself! ---- Rando Well, it sure took long enough now didn't it? XP Well, I have an excellent excuse for that:I am an extremely lazy person. XD Anyways, this time we host Rando as our Featured Creation, and I must say that this is really nice MOC! It has a well-balanced color scheme (seriously, you can't go wrong with a Mata, dark, and lime green color scheme). To me the body was a bit thin in comparison to the bulkiness of the arms and body, but that is only an extremely minor thing. All in all, this is one of the best Toa MOCs I have seen during my period of MOCing. The creator of this MOC should be proud! ---- Aleph This sure took long didn't it? This is only due to my extreme laziness these days. This MOC is really great, at first it seemed a bit too bulky to me, but when I took a closer look it seemed like a truly immensely epic MOC. The things I like most on this MOC are definitely his shoulders and arms, they are well designed (I love Keetorange) and are a nice touch to the rest. The color scheme (Keetorange in combination with Pohatu Phantoka's Orange is very nice) is, in overall, a very nice touch, and it is sure one of the best things I've seen. The only very tiny bit I don't like, are the upper legs, they seem a bit...thin to me, but that is extremely minor compared to the epicness in this MOC. To me it's a wonder how Ihu makes these super-epic MOCs, but I truly like them and they are extremely epic. The creator of this MOC should be very proud of it! ---- Zaeron Well, after a long-ish while of silence in the FC (courtesy of your 6 incompetent supreme overlords), I have decided to update it. So, this time in the spotlight, we have Zaeron, Toa of Twilight, and an extremely epic one at that. Pretty much the only thing non-custom about this MOC are his feet and head (which is to be expected). The cloth on his shoulder is a nice touch as well. (Wait, this isn't Featured Fabric. Silly me.) The MOC has a continuous bulky, but not too bulky, look. The mask is absolutely perfect on him as well. He is easily one of the best Toa I've seen, and (as I have been caught saying in the past) he is EPICBESS. :P (This is a conclusion to this short FC, as I could not think of anything else to put.) ---- Frost Waddler Well, decided to get up and write a Featured thing, so here it goes. Here, we have a double rarity: one, it is not an Ids MOC; and two, it is not a rather large MOC, but a pretty small one. However, it still manages to show MOCing skill from its owner and creativity with this. All in all, a good creation. ---- Ganon Sorry, guys, I've been lazy and haven't really updated. To make up for it, I'm going to do the new FC, which is something really awesome. To those of you who are unobservant enough to not read the picture or the caption, here's a chance to take a guess at what it is: Q: What's black, orange, has a helmet, and is incredibly cocky? A: Ganon, of course. If you answered "a Cincinnati Bengal," you're wrong: see, I said the MOC was awesome, so it obviously can't be a Bengal. And I apologize for the lame football joke which half of you probably won't get. Anyway, this MOC is by , and it got featured on BZPower's homepage. Because it's that awesome. You can check out the blog post with the MOC here. ---- Graydahk Once again, I've been lazy with the main page, and I want to apo--HOLY KARZAHNI WHAT IS THAT? Well, to answer my own question, that would be 's Graydahk, an insanely overpowered character whose MOC somehow manages to justify that. With a massive design consisting of more pieces than there are Twilight ripoffs, this is one of the largest creations on this website, but beyond that, it's a good creation: it's well-armored, with few unsightly gaps beneath the heavy layer of silver pieces, and rather sturdy for its size. In conclusion: this is probably one of the better MOCs I've seen, so give the creator a hand, will ya? ---- Serrakaan The voting for this second has been close, but in the end, it appears that the victor for this round is Serrakaan1407's self-MOC. This isn't surprising, either; one can tell that the creator put a good deal of effort into this, making sure that every hole was covered with the armor and yet attempting to keep the model sturdy enough to do a handstand. Though it may be somewhat overly tall and skinny, there are very few other gripes, and all in all this comes off as a decently constructed creation. ---- Yonex This. Is. Epic. There are no other words I can use to describe this Toa. While not perfect, it's nearly as close as a Toa can get. done it again, and his second to last MOC is arguably his best (Except Ganon, of course. And possibly Magneon). The mix of BIONICLE, HF and other LEGO parts make this one of the best MOCs on here. You can read more of his rave reviews here. (To prove I'm not praising this MOC without reason XD). I really can't think of anything critical about this MOC. If LEGO made Toa like this, I doubt BIONICLE would have ended. OK, maybe that's a slight exaggeration, but this is an excellent MOC. ---- Dark Phyrrus Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand this week, folks, we have another Dark Lord of the Sith prancing around on the Main Page of our beloved website. Not really, but we do have a dark version of the infamous Phyrrus, whose creator is a fez-stealing thief. Moving along, the MOC on display this week is fairly original. A nice blend of well-rounded customisation, colour-coordination, and a plain and simple epic build, Dark Phyrrus is a brilliant demonstration of a MOC that has had a lot of work and effort pooled and focused into its making. With a nice demonstration of the flexibility of his arms, Dark Phyrrus does deserve to be wandering around our Main Page, meaning I don't have to shoot him with a Cordak Blaster to prove a point. Another dark lord not to be trifled with. ---- Solis Wow. This month's featured creation is a monstrous one. Just look at the size of it! was done a great job at constructing this monstrosity of a being, Solis. This creation is completely custom - look at those wings, those legs and those arms - all completely made from custom amazingness! The colour scheme of this creation is also good. There's just nothing like a giant white and silver demon-like ancient specimen. It is no surprise this monster has made it to the main page, ahead of the Armoured Woman I might add, as it is clearly demonstration of VNT's amazing MOC skills. Conclusion: From the horrid mouth and the ferocious claws, to the massive wings and the taloned feet, this creation is worthy of it position on the main page this month - teeth and all! ---- Toa Mata Revamps Well, this time our FC is not one MOC, but six! These are Echo 1's revamps of the iconic Toa Mata, first heroes of BIONICLE lore. MOCwise, these are brilliant, all of them similar as the original Mata were, but different enough to be called unique. Tahu stands mightily in the front, while Kopaka and Pohatu flank him, and Gali, Lewa, and Onua take up the rear. The use of the Toa Mata/'03 Nuva bodies on these MOCs are superb, and are one of the few instances I have seen of such a thing, much less one that looks good! All in all, these are without a doubt some of Echo 1's finest MOCs, so give him a cheer! ---- Rahkshi Star Revamp Well, well, well. It seems that after six or so tries, this amazing Rahkshi finally made it onto the Main Page. I, for one, am glad that it has finally made it here. This Rahkshi, one of 's BIONICLE Stars revamps (Which, I might add, are honestly better then the actual stars). This Rahkshi is undeniably the best of a very great wave of MOCs. With a custom torso design and excellent arm and leg structure that makes the MOC stand out from the crowd, this Rahkshi undoubtedly deserves to be FC. (SM, it seems your persistance has finally paid off). Now, anyone who actually reads the Main Page is encouraged to give SM congrats on this amazing MOC, as I do now! (Note that I refrained from using the word "epic". That's because it's so overused, at this point, it probably means different things to different people. XD) ---- File:HPIM4172.JPG As I said in the previous FC winner, ( 's Rahkshi Star Revamp) section, the words "epic" and "awesome", are extremely overused, almost to the point where it is ridiculous. That said, this MOC is epic. And awesome. It may not be the best MOC ever (As once commented), but this kind of MOC is the pinnacle of MOCcing on CBW. Or if, not, it's very, very close. Now, go give congratulations to this MOC's creator, , for creating such an epic amazing MOC. ---- Shadowplayer Well, the vote this time was pretty close, but it looks as if (one of) our resident Shadow(s) has won. I'm referring, of course, to Shadowplayer, the masterpiece of our resident Grammar Nazi. Now, to talk about the actual MOC. This MOC proves that MOCs most certainly do not need to be custom to be epic good. This is a well-armored MOC that exploits great use of Kalmah's armor pieces, among the few evil(ish) MOCs that doesn't abuse the typical silver and black color scheme. Don't worry, even I do it. And, of course, one cannot complain about the well-designed custom arms. This is a fantastic MOC, and I know this shall go down in history as yet another great form of our amazing resident shadow. ---- Narcisca Well, looks like Lio's getting quite a reputation on the main page and - HOLYCRAPWHATHAPPENEDTOSTRONIUS? Well, this 's featured creation is Narcisca, the "Guardian of the Dead Souls", which also happens to be one of the creator's ( 's) story titles. Narcisca is a well-built, "flowing", compact creation, which reaches the top of the list of Lio's MOCs. As you can see, this MOC demonstrates a very good use of parts, and you may even notice its use of regular LEGO pieces. If you look closely enough, you can even see the use of 2002 Bohrok pieces used to construct the torso in a way I have no idea how is possible. Any viewers are free to be amazed by the impossibly complicated and epic awesome intricate construction of the thing. The arms, the legs, the feet, all are a wonder to behold. All in all, an amazing addition to Lio's/PesiCola's collection that demonstrates use of pieces spanning from all 10 (almost 10) years of BIONICLE's existence (I think). Once again, good work, Lio!! ---- Tabaris Well, this week's month's year's time's FC is Pohatu on steroids Tabaris, the self MOC of none other than Sub Aqua, resident swashbuckling admin! Tabaris has to be one of my favorite MOCs here on the wiki and possibly on the internet, with an incredible design and overall look. This is one of the only MOCs here on the Wiki that I honestly can not find anything wrong with; his color scheme is perfectly coordinated, his many hidden awe-inspiring. The MOC has very human-like proportions, with an epic weapon to boot. All in all, this is SA at his best MOCing and this is long overdue as FC. I bet many of us wish to be like this eh? :P ---- Kanja Ryu One of the younger MOCs on CBW, This MOC, Kanja Ryu (The self MOC of the user of the same name), is, however, undoubtedly one of the greatest MOCs on CBW. With an amazingly well done monochromatic color scheme and custom design, Kanja Ryu immediately stands out as one of the better MOCs. His excellent articulation and amazingly well built custom design make him among the best, and that's without his amazingly (forgive me) epic weapon (I'd hate to be on the business end of Redemption). And all of this are without the small details you'll miss at first, but give the MOC even more depth (Seriously, I just noticed the horns...five minutes ago?). Anyway, excellently done, Kanja Ryu. This MOC is definitely one of the best on here. ---- Neritu Well, I didn't really take the liberty of doing any background research on this MOC's identity in the creator's story, but, then again, who really needs that when we have the MOC itself? Neritu is a female Toa of Air (unique in that aspect, though likely not for Jareroden97 and his storyline), and the MOC itself is quite unique as well. Certainly sporting the aspects of a female character, Neritu exploits a fair number of lime green and white pieces, an odd but fitting combination that is applicable, though rarely used, with the air element. Her body displays a custom design that even am too lazy to cannot identify, and carries a mix of both custom and standard designs. Also interesting is the chain hair, a common yet still interesting design in female MOCs. Once more, I must commend Jareroden97 or as he is more well-known to the community, "J97" for the creation of this compact female MOC. And this is yet more solid proof of two things: 1. A MOC doesn't need to be fully custom to be awesome, and 2. A MOC doesn't need to be anorexic to be female. Let it be known that our resident Assassin's Creed fan has created a MOC worthy of recognition on the main page. That said, hand him a cookie. ---- Jabberwock Once more, I have no idea what this MOC's backstory is about, so I'm going to have to go with the MOC itself. Which is good, because the last thing we need is someone ranting about the character's backstory rather than the MOC itself. Anyway, this creation's name is Chronus el Ra'id, who goes by the nickname of Jabberwock. As so, this MOC belongs to , resident pirate admin of the wiki. Jabberwock definitely takes after his creator, for, as you can see, he is most certainly based off of a pirate, as evidenced by his compact peg leg. The MOC itself is quite interesting as so, built with excellent symmetry, with the exclusion of his lower left leg, which, as stated before, is a peg leg, which dual-functions as a gun (Story-wise, of course. You wish it was set-wise.). Jabberwock makes excellent use of parts from the early years to 2009 to years I don't even remember. I don't even feel the need to explain how this guy is built, because, honestly, I don't even know. All I know is that this MOC is epic awesome, and deserves to be made into an actual LEGO set. Back to the build. I find the use of '08 vehicle parts quite interesting, a feat I've never managed to pull off for my sets. Jabberwock is full of awesome features, standing XX inches tall and full of parts from all years. A very compact build for a set, if I do say so myself. And just wait until you see the blade. Well, that's all for today. Congrats to SubAqua for (yet another) MOC worthy of being on the main page! 2 0 weeks since use of word "epic" on the main page. ---- Kental Well, after a long period during which the FC was not updated, I, your hero, have at last risen to bring a new age of up-to-date-ness to the main page. And here he is, our favorite murderer. This is the current version of Kental, in contrast to his appearance on his page, and I've taken the liberty of making it so that you don't have to turn your head sideways to view the picture. Now, enough of my pointless rambling. Let's take a look at the MOC. Kental sports a custom build on all aspects of his form, and a black-and-gunmetal color scheme, something we need to see more of today. His build is compact, and just gives you that brutal character feeling. As with many great MOCs, this character highlights the post-2006 build aspects while still including parts from at least all the way back to 2002. Truly, this MOC is a great representation of Kental and is one of the highest accomplishments of its creator. Long live Kental! ---- Sephrinoth This time around, our featured creation is a mechanized Sephiroth Sephrinoth, a fallen Toa. Just as intended by its creator, this MOC is fiercely intimidating. It sports a black-and-silver color scheme, always a pro for villainous characters. Though we can't see all of his body details due to his clothing (another odd but amusing spectacle for a BIONICLE MOC), we can see that he sports a deadly spine, claws, spike-like protrusions, claws, and even knight-like shin armor. This MOC is praiseworthy indeed, mixing elements of both BIONICLE and other LEGO lines. As well, it's a nice shout-out to another character from another franchise, even with his single wing, which also uses elements from another LEGO line. Knowing and seeing all of this, we have seen that Sephrinoth is certainly an impressive MOC and character, which is why it is on the main page today. Certainly, its creator, , has waited too long to see this character receiving its rightful place on the front page of the wiki. Give him a hand for his good work, and let death come to all of the One Winged Toa's enemies. ---- Chronom Well, we've gone a month or so without a main page update, but here your savior comes to bring an end to that long, empty period of nothingness. This two weeks/month/whatever's featured creation is Chronom, the self-MOC of local rollback , and a designated Toa of Gravity. This MOC displays an impressive custom build showing off a MOC-style ten-pack (because those exist, of course). His notable feature is the chrome-colored Hau, made from foil to mimic the true Hau - or is it? The world may never know. This well-built MOC is made from parts of MOCs back to '03 and perhaps before, all to 2009. It shows inspiration from several MOCs before, but yet a uniqueness of its own as well. As so, this is why this MOC has won its position of featured creation. So, I don't really have much more to talk about, and I still need to fill this so the height of text matches the height of the image, so, I'll just talk in detail about the MOC. The legs seem to be less custom than the upper portions of the body, but are still compact as ensured by the armor and the hip cape thing I'm too lazy to name, which makes him also look more like a warrior or something. The torso is the most custom of all, displaying a quite unique build that seems to be based slightly off of the All Stars Ganon's. The arms show custom-ness as well, built off of parts that make him look almost mechanical - as it is supposed to be. All in all, a great MOC. Alright, seems like I've put enough text in here. ---- Xaldius With the inspirational resurgence of the Main Page, I, the noble Fezmaster, have decided to join the effort to see the Main Page receive its well-earned update. This time around, we welcome the Great Being warrior Xaldius into our beloved spotlight. A collaborative creation made by and his friend RenegadeN1ghtmare, Xaldius was built by the newly-promoted rollback whilst his character was imagined by RenegadeN1ghtmare. The MOC itself bears slight resemblance to one of Echo's older MOCs, a villain named Harbinger, yet is a vast improvement from the earlier tyrant. Giving off a feel of something that can only be summarized as 'demonic villainy', based on his bat-like wings and his intimidating titan build. The MOC bears an interesting colour scheme; whilst black isn't uncommon in the colour scheme of villainous characters, a mix of grey and red is not usually part of the archetype colour scheme. As it is, the MOC has a generally weighty and bulky feel about it, though I can't really judge the whole creation since the picture doesn't show his full body. Based on what I can see, however, Xaldius is meant to be the embodiment of intimidation, based on his build and height. With traits that make him seem demonic, bat-like, animalistic and humanoid, Xaldius seems to have been created from a massive blending of interesting ideas and concepts, yet it is how his MOC form is represented and reflected in his character that gives him a monstrous effect. So all in all, an interesting MOC that really does deserve to be on this Main Page. ---- Magnon This time on Featured Creation, we find our presence graced by the Secondary Self-MOC of a recently departed member of the community, . Perhaps the crowning achievement of all his MOCs, the Magnon we see here today is radically different from the MOC version who was last seen here in our Featured Article box. Simply put it, this is a fantastic revamp of a very well-known creation on this wiki. With a design that is not overly-complicated nor overly-simple, Magnon is clearly presented as an intimidating powerhouse, with a design that suggests great strength and durability. The color scheme here is fairly well-balanced, though it is very hard to go wrong with gunmetal gray and black with a touch of silver. The torso is also a noteworthy highlight, as it does not share the standard Inika build that has dominated most Toa designs. His Demon-Flame Sword is another good feature to recognize, with the bright orange blade contrasting the other colours of the creation. So in summary, I think its safe to say that future Toa entries for the Featured Creation section have a new bar to beat. ---- The Armored Woman (Mach 2) I just realized its been over a month since the last update, so I'm hoping to start a trend with this. Anyway, today's featured creation is one of Ids's latest creations, his second version of his "Armored Woman" MOC. It has intricate usage of pieces, a high level of detail, a well worked color scheme, blah blah classic Ids MOC skills blah. One interesting addition to this MOC is the use of the blue Kanohi mask to make it look as if she is wearing armor over her regular armor, which is a rather interesting concept (although he did it on the last version as well). The proportions are also excellent and she actually looks feminine without any crazy overexaggeration of any parts (you know what I mean). All in all, another great main page-worthy creation by Ids. Keep it up! ---- Vastara Now isn't this a real goodie? This is one of the best female MOCs I've seen in a while, which I give a great deal of credit for. What can be said about this MOC that isn't extremely obvious? The colour scheme works splendidly. The build is smooth, anaesthetically pleasing, gives off the feel that the it's very simplistic (which is something I always value), and it does not seem chunky or unnecessarily clunky. Also kudos for the nice photography, but alas, that's not what this section of the main page is meant to cover. Though it had potential to blow up in its face, the simplicity here is very refreshing and works very well. A lot of MOCcists feel the need to overcomplicate designs with over-the-top weapons and designs, but sometimes doing more with less is the best solution, which is most noticeable here. As I said before, being simple can be risky, as it can make a MOC seem too bland and dull, but when executed right, you cannot complain. There are some nifty things in the build too, such as the feet, and while minimal, the usage of the Hero Factory parts is very nice. Vastara here is a real little gem of a MOC. Well done to her creator! If this is the very best female MOC that Vorred has to offer to the CBW community, then other MOCcists have a really high standard to beat. ---- Vorred Here marks the conclusion of a 4-month period in which the main page was not updated. All hail he who has saved you from this monotonous period, the great me (that's right, CB. I'm going to continue mentioning myself on the main page until you get back from Rome and decide to update the main page yourself). So, anyway, this month's featured creation once again comes from . Since I refuse to read all other users' stories and/or comics in an attempt to avoid making myself feel bad about my own writing, I have no idea who this character is. I can assume by the fact that it shares its name with its creator that it is Vorred's self-MOC, and it's a pretty solid MOC at that. One must pay their respects to Vorred's use of custom designs for most or all of the MOC. In fact, I'd say that despite the fact that this is a Toa and (presumably) a hero, Vorred almost makes this guy look intimidating - that's not a bad thing, but I'd be scared to meet this guy in real life. And I'm saying that about a toy. So all in all, this is a pretty good MOC, with good custom designs, a consistent color scheme, movable fingers (that's always a plus), and a general "awesomeness" look to it, and you should check out some more of Vorred's creations. ---- Bratler "Swords are overrated these days. If you'd like to suggest otherwise, why don't you have a go at my shield and see how far that gets you?" See what I did there? It seems the message of both this month's (don't get your hopes up) Featured Creation and Featured Quote share some common ground: shields are pretty cool too. BIONICLE has a long history with shields, progressing from the moderately-sized shield of Kopaka to the mega-sized shield of Nuparu. Had Bratler been a set (which I'm sure he should be), I'm sure he would've earned his rightful place as the King of All Shield-Wielders. But don't let the shield alone fool you. Though the function of a giant shield like this is to protect its user from harm, thus concealing it's target from all manner of danger, here at CBW, we like to look past the big, scary metal barriers of our Main Page victors. Bratler is not your average, run-of-the-mill, Inika-style Toa. The design is completely custom (or at least it seems that way in the picture. If he isn't somehow custom, congratulations , you have fooled us all), and really serves as a representation of the tough, immovable object with enough stopping power to halt the collision course of an astroid. All-in-all, another great MOC from Vorred. If you didn't love shields beforehand, then I guarantee you'll have a passion for them now. ---- Narcisa "Who am I? Let me explain something to you. The relationship between time and death, is like that of dog and master. Time hunts you down, stalking ever closer, biting at your heels. Eventually, it will catch up with you, and bring you triumphantly back to the master. I am that master. I am death. I am Narcisca, Guardian of the Dead Souls." Ooo, intimidating. Yes that's right folks, looks like this month's featured creation is none other than Narcisca, created by by . An interesting creation, I particularly enjoy the custom head design, especially the use of Stronius' head. His arms look like they'd be able to crush an elephant! But no matter, he's still good at heart, right? Well maybe I'm wrong. All I know is that he's gigantic, and he reminds me of what Miserix should've been. His weapon is a massive fusion of various other past weapons, which is very nifty. He's definitely something worth checking out and admiring, am I right? Yes I am. ---- Jareroden Ooh, what do we have here? The dramatic return of one of CBW's most esteemed creations into the spotlight? It looks like it. '' Having gone through more revamps than Greg Farshtey has killed off beloved childhood characters, and using more of those rare TECHNIC liftarms than there are breeds of Rahkshi, CBW proudly presents Toa ''Jareroden. Tracing his origins back to the yesteryear of Custom BIONICLE history, Jareroden is a staple figure in our community's Hall of Fame. It is a name synonymous with integrity, prestige, and the abuse of a bicklink account. Not to mention that coveted chrome Hau. In terms of creativity, there is no doubt that Jareroden stands amongst CBW's finest. He is an exceptionally well-built testament to the MOCcing prowess of his creator... erm... Jareroden97. But beyond the obvious, the Jareroden character is one deeply entwined with a constant cycle of growth and progress. A Toa Hagah who has battled his way through hardship to emerge amongst the ranks of great Toa. Armed with his iconic Moonsteel Greatsword, his stern resolve, and his impressively large team of Toa thugs, Jareroden is here to prove that looks aren't everything to fanboys everywhere. ---- Arraya What's this? Could it be the third Toa of Plasma to have been publicized on the CBW main page? Well, while Arraya may not have quite the same fanbase as other foregoing Plasma-types, there is one thing that sets this Toa high up above the likes of Ganon and Thode in terms of originality: Her gender. That's right, you may be looking at the world's first female Toa of Plasma. Artek the crazy one has created a really spectacular-looking character by combining orange and white, two of the hardest colors to work with, to create a coherent, well-built custom build. He even went to the trouble of giving her a trans-visor, something that is very hard to do considering the skill of the paint job. Interestingly, Artek has designed this creation's legs in a way that leaves an observer feeling reminiscent of Pohatu, which is so singular and unique a look for a Toa of Plasma to convey. Not to mention that truly innovative use of Hero Factory feet as shin-guards and the risky use of spiked armor on a female Toa. Such marvelous proportions as well, particularly in the limbs, not to mention the torso and lower arms. I, for one, sincerely think that Artek the crazy one really outdid himself with this one. ---- Csephor And what do we have here? Yet another of Rando07's newest wave of custom creations setting up shop on the main page? We need to give this guy a permanent fixture. For those of you who don't know, Csephor is a Toa of Ice inhabitant of Chroros Nui. A criminal kingpin responsible for both infiltrating the Order of Mata Nui and forming the Three Moons crime organization. A solitary individual who has roused a considerable deal of interest in the voting center of late. And quite rightly so. That torso alone, with its successful implementation of Nuva chest armor, its downright astounding use of those cumbersome and rarely-utilized Hordika arms, and dashing shoulder-pads are worthy of appreciation. But does the gift horse stop there, stomp its hooves in the ground and snort? No. It keeps on giving. Rando has done well to display such a profound attention to detail while designing Csephor, as evidenced by the creations strict white/pearl color scheme and impressive use of color layering. Always hard to pull off successfully with a prominently white creation. ---- Amarii Complexity can quite often be a faithful quality when admiring a creation so reminiscent of the charm and uniqueness of the earliest BIONICLE sets. But over-complicated building techniques can sometimes cloud the intended aesthetic. In this instance, it looks like Vorred definitely made the right choice by taking the simple route. Complimented by her unique blend of smooth textures, a dedicated color scheme, and gloriously nostalgic collectible Kanohi, Amarii legitimately stands out as a momento to BIONICLE's traditional origins without the need for unfaithful over-complication. The simplicity of her frame displays a timeless combination of BIONICLE parts and Hero Factory armor, which make for a posable and balanced build. Even in such a well-constructed form, there's no forgetting the fact Amarii is a Forgotten Warrior, infected by a contagious plague that permeates her physical form. The black ooze that so characterized her in Uprising now covers her entire body, really getting across the sensation that her underlying organic parts are decomposing at a gruesomely rapid rate. Long gone are those traces of nice medium blue from her original form. Amarii has, of course, been elevated far above previous Forgotten Warriors. With her newly revamped form, we can only assume that Vorred has plans for her to make an appearance in Elegy later this year. If this is what's in store for future chapters, I know I'll be reading. Will you? ---- Tysion Looks like Rando07's latest Coh'Lhran MOC has managed to weasel his way into the spotlight this time around, boasting an impressive custom build, a shockingly diverse color scheme, and a hefty-looking warhammer to jimmy his way into the soft spots of our hearts. A swift glance at Tysion reveals not only a truly inventive use of otherwise awkward parts to MOC with, but also a sharp attention to coloring on Rando07's part. The layoring or orange in particular is really something to behold, always on the outer plating, really giving the impression that Tysion is wearing physical armor over his otherwise black and purple mechanics. The orange is even consistent on his warhammer. Adorned with large, blocky, but smooth parts, Tysion challenges what could normally be expected of a MOC. Rando has quite clearly gone out of his way to utilize unconventional pieces to create this deliciously TECHNIC-based creation, a rare enough practice these days. Rarer still, however, are creators who actually manage to pull such imaginative parts usage off without ruining the aesthetic of their creation. ---- Artek The newest iteration of 's self-MOC has found its way onto the main page. He uses an interesting combination of brown, black and silver with hints of green—representing his relation to nature very well. The MOC uses a number of painted pieces, the most notable of which being his kanohi Akaku. All of these give Artek a very rustic feel. This in combination with the small number of other pieces that do not fit the MOC's colour scheme also seem to give Artek a strangely realistic look. Which is not a feeling you seldom get from MOCs of simpler and cleaner colour schemes. Artek206 boasts his creative prowess as this MOC is completely custom. The use of a black Mata foot for lower leg armour is a simple but effective method. Sporting a clear use of unconventional pieces, great designs and an overall look that feels somewhat realistic, it's no wonder why Artek has earned his spot as Featured Creation. ---- Arker It looks like Invader39’s has managed to weasel his way into the Featured Spotlight with Arker, his Self-MOC. Sporting a custom torso, a unique black/blue color scheme, and a gloriously expressive Kanohi Nuva, Arker finally seems to look the part. This is a MOC that demands attention on its own merits. Invader39 has gone to great lengths to build a torso that grafts the Nuva chest armor into place and conveys its own singular aesthetic, combining TECHNIC, CCBS, and good old fashioned standard BIONICLE parts to create a well-balanced Toa of Magnetism. That's right, they don't all have to be a bland mix of black and gunmetal. From the boxy lower legs to the added gear textures on the shoulders, Arker looks ever bit deserving of his rank as a Self-MOC. He has indeed come dressed for the occasion, even brandishing a highly-stylised blade to match his blue accents. ---- Jeruu Today's Featured Creation is none other than Jeruu, by . His creation is, despite his misleading colour scheme, an Onu-Matoran. The option to use Metru green as a prominent part of an Onu-Matoran's colour scheme is a bold and interesting choice. Upon realising that this is not a Le-Matoran, the colours seem oddly fitting. Few MOCists use matoran as their self-MOCs, and it's understandable why. They're quite small and it leaves less opportunity for the creator to really show off their building prowess. However, this is not the case for Jeruu. Pozico has done a great job of designing the MOC here. The torso design in particular stands out as a great achievement. It lacks the traditional one-piece-only torso of a matoran and opts for a custom one, with great sizing and proportion for a matoran—something that many MOCists, including myself, find difficult to accomplish. Another feature worth pointing out is the attention to detail on the MOC. This can be seen with the Metru green additions to the knees, the Exo Force arms on the torso and the addition of a heartlight. Despite Jeruu's freakishly large hands (literally the size of his face), Pozico has definitely earned himself Featured Creation with this MOC. ---- Hoxuak Well, it looks like one of our Admins, , has made his way onto the Main Page once again. This time with a failed science experiment, Hoxuak. With a consistent black-red color scheme, Rando has created a MOC with custom arms, legs, and a torso. Using various TECHNIC, a few LEGO pieces and CCBS, and good old BIONICLE parts, Rando has created an interesting-looking creature that stands out from most BIONICLE MOCs you see on the interweb, since it has a more alien appearance than most MOCs which are mostly humanoid. This thing also comes ready for battle, with claws and spikes all over its body. Its also got some sort of tentacle-like stuff hanging down from where its mouth should be, which remind me of an Ood from Doctor Who. Also looks like it has one eye, which is cool. I personally enjoy the MOC and hope to see more like it from Rando in the future. Give him a cookie as well. "Hush" "Hush" is a Dark Hunter from the Duet Universe. Instantly recognizable by her rather macabre pair of marionettes, used as weapons and to creep the crap out of anyone who sees her, “Hush” is aptly named. She rarely speaks, which simply adds to the cold fear she instils in her prey. Normally I prefer a little color in a MoC, but for this gal, the choice to use only grey parts works amazingly well. The combination of system, Technic and CCBS pieces gives "Hush" a unique mechanical texture the likes of which can be found almost nowhere else. With the exception of the two marionettes, the build is entirely custom, always an impressive accomplishment. Speaking of her little puppet weapons, while they a simple in design they are very effective and sufficiently disturbing. Honestly, it’s beyond me how hasn’t dominated the Featured Creation slot for months now. “Hush” is merely the latest in a long line of excellent MoCs that are greatly underappreciated. File:I39 Tayluu1.JPG strikes yet again, with this wonderful creation! We get Invader’s interpretation of Tayluu, 's prized Toa of Psionics and wife to our lord and savior: The Mighty Thode. There are a lot of differences between Invader’s version and the original, which was created by Artek206, another dear user on CBW. For example: Invader’s Tayluu uses lighter shades of silver, has a different build, and she has a different (and cooler, in my opinion) shotgun. This new Tayluu is very appeasing, with a consistent color scheme and a cool looking build. She still looks enough like the original to where you can clearly say they are the same being. The MOC is appealing to the eye, and it flows amazingly. Also, if you disagree with me, pray that you will not be fried with holy plasma where you are sitting right now. Praise Thode, and may we worship him with a minimum of 27 hours a day. Windfall Ahh, Windfall. You’re practically dominating the Main Page today. Widely recognized as the like-named Self MOC of , this creation holds a prestigious rank in the Custom BIONICLE community, pulling off several admirable construction techniques and features worthy of commendation. Interestingly, this iteration of Windfall marks the first instance of blue armoring in the character’s color scheme, which has historically been black and silver, traces of which can still be spotted hidden away beneath the folds of his armor. There are so many opportunities to go wrong with a component silver coloring. When juxtaposed strictly with Metru blue and in the hands of one of the wiki’s most capable MOCists, however, it makes for a tasty piece of visual eye candy. Incorporating several pre-fabricated limb pieces, Windfall possesses a largely custom-based build as well as some admirable armoring. He utilizes some of the best features of late BIONICLE years to present something truly unique, even possessing two of the highly-coveted Metru blue Rahkshi feet and implementing G2 armor add-ons into the shaping of the thighs. With a far horizon of endless possibilities stretched ahead of him, one can only wait in blind anticipation of Windfall’s adventures.